


Back to Bed

by lavenderlotion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Hiya,” Tony singsonged, tongue darting out to wet his lower lips. “What’s a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?”





	Back to Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/gifts).



> Written for Arieton back in January!
> 
> beta'd by the amazing [AuguriesofInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence)!

“Baby, what are you doing up?” Tony’s voice was rough with sleep, an octave deeper than it usually was. A shiver ran down Peter’s back as he looked over to the bed. Tony had rolled over onto his side, and he was curled around Peter’s pillow, his hair sticking up in disarray. 

“Well, Mr. Stark, not all of us are billionaire playboys who get to lie around all day,” Peter joked, but he still flipped his textbook closed. “Some of us have to study for finals.”

“Wouldn't have to study for finals if you just accepted the damn job I offered you,” Tony muttered, his voice so slurred by the pillow that Peter knew what he was saying only because he said it so often.

“Tony—” Peter began, but was immediately cut off by Tony when the man whined, “No! Don’t use the argument voice. I don’t want to argue, I want to  _ cuddle _ .”

Peter snorted, which turned into a full laugh when Tony stuck a hand out of his blanket burrito just to make grabby hands. With a sigh that held only fondness, Peter got up and walked towards the bed, knee-walking until he was straddling Tony’s lap. The man shuffled onto his back, his other hand coming up so he could grab onto Peter’s bare thighs. 

“Hiya,” Tony singsonged, tongue darting out to wet his lower lips. “What’s a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?”

Peter laughed again, covering Tony’s hands and twining their fingers together. “I don’t know, mister, I must’ve gotten lost on my way home.”

“In that case, I think you better stay a while,” Tony’s hands trailed higher, slipping under the lacy material of Peter’s boyshorts. 

Peter laughed as he leaned in for a kiss. Tony’s stubble tickled the pads of his fingers, and his goatee was soft against his palms. His lips were dry when Peter slid their mouths together. The kiss was as familiar as the way Tony’s hands fit against his hips. His hands slid higher, under the stolen shirt that Peter had on, tickling up his sides.

He moaned when calloused thumbs brushed over his nipples, rolling his hips to get a bit more friction. It was lazy, and Peter’s arousal was slow, nothing more than a low burn in the pit of his stomach. He softened the kiss as Tony pulled his hands back down, pushing at the comforter with his feet until he got his legs tucked under the blanket. 

The kisses trailed off, until they were just pressing short pecks to the other’s mouth. Eventually, Peter pulled away fully, curling up on top of Tony’s chest and settling in. The arc reactor made the barest hint of a buzz that Peter could hear with his ear pressed right against it, and he pressed a distracted kiss to the metal plating as Tony wrapped his arms around him. 

“Mm, this is much better than having you all the way across the room,” Tony said into Peter’s hair. Peter hummed in agreement, pulling the blankets up and over them both as he yawned. 

“You owe me for this,” Peter mumbled, sleep already tickling the edges of his conscious. 

“I’ll buy you something nice,” Tony mumbled, and Peter laughed again. “Now stop complaining and go back to sleep.”

Peter didn’t bother replying. He pressed his smile into the warm skin of Tony’s chest and nuzzled the splattering of raised skin on his chest. Tony’s arms tightened once before they loosened as he fell into sleep, and Peter fell a little more in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
